


Rendezvous

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mile High Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Judy wants to be followed, Yuri follows her. The time, the place, the risk -- those things don't matter. In fact, they only make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Yuri/Judith, about four paragraphs of porn, voyeurism? exhibitionism?, adrenaline junkies in something-like-love. **Slightly NSFW.** To the areyougame prompt at Dreamwidth "Yuri/Judith: mile high club - they have to be quiet for the sake of the party, but there's no keeping it from Ba'ul." But it didn't end up being terribly porny, since I'm me.

Judith didn't ever seem to sleep.

Yuri had taken note of her early excursions with some amusement. Everyone else might be circling in, settling down, yawning their way through thick wishes good night; but Judith's footsteps were long gone on a path leading out of the inn, out of the camp, out into the wilderness, who knew where.

But later on he had learned that there was a method to her madness -- little cues, almost like communication. On a night when Judy needed to think or be left alone, she stepped straight out the door without hesitation. No matter how quickly Yuri followed after her, he would have no chance of catching up. She was gone as if melting into the night, and the best that he could hope for would be to snag her on her way back in, much later at some unspeakable hour of twilight.

On other nights, something would slow her steps. A stretch, a breath of fresh air, an adjustment of one impeccable boot.

And that was an invitation; Judy's way of saying, _come play with me_.

Yuri enjoyed games.

She stood in the doorway to the _Fiertia_ 's cabin, pausing with the light silhouetting her figure and her face cast in shadow. Seemingly she was simply gazing out at the night, considering, before she stepped up out of the cabin toward the deck.

He glanced around him. Karol was thoroughly unconscious, limbs splayed over the thin mattress and breathing heavily. Estelle and Rita were curled up on their own cot, pressed back to back as they read their respective books; Estelle's eyes drooping shut and then widening again stubbornly, Rita's attention rapt. Estelle would nod off soon enough, and Rita was so deep in her tome that she would be aware of nothing short of an explosion until she was too tired to stay awake a moment longer. Raven sat in the corner, sharpening his knife and humming cheerfully to himself. He would notice Yuri leaving; but what didn't he notice?

Yuri waited a few minutes, patted Repede's curled side idly, and pushed himself to his feet.

When he stepped outside, he heard her say, "It's a nice night, isn't it? Nice and warm..."

He glanced back over her shoulder to find her leaning back against the side of the cabin, waiting.

"Quiet," he added agreeably, grey gaze flicking over her tall figure, taking in the rhythmic sway of her hips, the hands clasped behind her back, the predatory lid of her eyes... Half innocent, half stalking. She was the poster child of bad ideas.

Judy pushed herself off the wall, meandering closer to him one lazy step at a time.

"Maybe a little too quiet?" he prompted her.

That gave her a moment's pause, her head tilting thoughtfully to the side, but for some reason it didn't seem to stop the rest of her. Her feet carried her another few steps forward, until her body pressed up to his, breasts flattening against his chest and thighs fitting to his, apparently without her noticing.

When she responded, there was an eager tinge to her voice. "Do you think something bad might happen?"

"I... think that's unlikely when we're flying high above the surface of the planet," he said instead, prying his gaze away from her and up to the closed cabin door behind them.

Fingers were tangling into the front of his clothes, nails playfully tracing the exposed skin edged by the open neck of his shirt. "I think that part makes it more fun," Judy said.

When she nudged him back a step, he didn't resist. Yuri felt that he had a certain obligation to speak up in the name of rationality, but the greater part of him was much more interested in giving her exactly what she wanted. Judy was the type who threw caution to the wind, reckless and wild and edgy; she called to him, an irresistible siren song, echoing in the part of him that wanted to live the same way.

His own hands found their way to her hips. "And a little harder to keep things private," he reminded her. She nudged him back again, and again, until he was up against the bow of the ship and her lips collided with his, firm and lingering and insistent.

Then, with the cursory protests out of the way, he let the hunger sweep over him. In heartbeats they were both sinking down to the wooden deck, seeking out the other's weak spots. He trailed his mouth to her ear and she gasped quietly as he fastened on the sensitive skin, returning the favor with a deliberate squeeze through his slacks that made him hiss.

They didn't bother shedding all of their clothes, just enough to make it work; cloth wrenched open or pulled aside, and then she was sinking down onto his cock, her fingers curled into tight claws on his shoulders. They both moaned, the slick grip of her body pulling the sound out of him before he opened his eyes again fuzzily and leaned in to kiss her, sealing their mouths closed to silence the sounds.

They rolled together endlessly, Judith rocking against him and Yuri surging up into her. His grip on her hips was tight enough to bruise and he felt the sting of her nails even through his shirt, but the pain only sharpened his arousal, his focus on her and the roar of heat building in his veins, until it spilled out of him in a dizzying torrent. Judith shuddered, easing up very slowly against him, and the fierce meld of their lips quieted, softening into a real kiss.

It was always like this: intense and wild and exciting; out in the open without any real expectation of privacy; disheveled and fast and stirring. Yuri took away the small satisfaction of knowing that no one had overheard them and the much greater satisfaction of a risk well taken.

"Someday," Yuri said thickly, eyes sinking shut as she ducked her head to nuzzle his throat, "we are going to do this in a _bed_. With -- all the clothes _off_."

Judith smiled slightly, her breathing still ragged. "That's -- hardly fun at all."

"I'll _make_ it fun," he promised, amused.

She let her head rest on his shoulder, not yet ready to move away from him. Sometimes she was like that. "Ba'ul would miss it."

Yuri paused and then forced himself not to overreact. "Yeah?" he inquired, casually. "Ba'ul likes watching, huh?"

"Ba'ul likes knowing that we feel good," she corrected.

When she put it that way, it sounded a little selfish to _not_ share it with Ba'ul. Yuri felt his lips quirk up, and then he turned up his head. "So?" he asked, voice lifting. "How was it?"

A thick sound echoed from high above them, Ba'ul's trilling voice as quiet as he could make it. Judy said, "He says, _Thank you._ " And although he didn't need either translation, her lips said the same thing, pressing a quiet kiss to Yuri's neck.

"...So have we ever done it _without_ Ba'ul listening in?" he asked. "Just out of curiosity."

Judy tilted her head and said, "No."

Perhaps a response he should have expected, given her level of connection to him... Well, the big guy deserved _some_ payback for dragging them around everywhere, Yuri supposed. He sighed, settling back against the rough wood of the _Fiertia_ 's bow. "Someday," he repeated, "in a bed. Indoors. With clothes off."

She chuckled, soft. "There's something a _little_ exciting about this, though. High in the sky as the world sweeps past below us, out in the open night sky, where anyone can see..."

Yuri played his fingers idly along her back, teasing the long trailing blue fur of one antenna.

He definitely hadn't said it wasn't exciting.


End file.
